A FMA Summmer
by bautchchic
Summary: What happen when Roy, Riza, Winry, Ed, and Al go on summer break? First story please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I don't own FMA so don't hurt, kill or sue me! Thnx! R&R

ed, al, roy, winry and riza walk down a road in the "early" morning to get to the baseball field.

"why the hell are we doing this, we have to get up so early isn't that why we have summer vacation… so we get rid of the sleep deprived feeling?" ed yelled

"what sleep deprived feeling?" al said looking at him confused

Riza just looked at them blankly and kept walking.

" you just need to get used to getting up early pipsqueak!" roy said loud enough for ed to notice that he had called him a pipsqueak. Ed(now awake enough to run) starts yelling at roy and chasing him down the road to the field.

Winry shrugged and yelled out to ed that if he didn't stop acting like a little kid she would treat him like one. Ed didn't hear her and kept running after roy who had turned around and had started running back towards winry, al and riza. Roy stopped and hid behind winry while she smacked ed on the head and said "next time it wont be my hand…. It'll be a wrench!" ed quivered and went to hid behind al.

(a couple minutes later)

"we are finally there" roy and al screamed in unison

roy and riza sat on the bleachers under a black umbrella to keep the sun out of there face .

Ed walked lazily out to the pitchers mound and sat down

"what the hell do we do now?" ed screamed "be patient brother, practice doesn't start for another five minutes or so." Al said

"well im bored hand me a ball", (riza throws him a baseball… he stands up and throws it at the fence towards home base) the ball went through the metal fence and hit roy in the head. " hahahah payback is a bitch isn't it roy!" ed screamed to roy.

roy (with a now turning black and blue eye) got up and screamed at ed and started to run at him with a bat. " ed you frickin shrimp cocktail you gave me a black eye" roy yelled

"well actually I think there is a little blue and yellow around it too!" laughed ed while running around the field.

well that's it I hope you liked it. ill keep going on with the chapters but its 1:30 and I have to get up 7. yawn ! sorry it is so short!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I do not own FMA so don't sue me k ight I want at least 2 reviews before I post ch. 3 ok? Thank you r&r

Ed, al, winry, roy, and riza are back from baseball practice and ed was told that he is the new pitcher for the team….he just needs to throw a little softer so the ball doesn't go through the cage…..again! al is catcher because they don't have the equiptment like a helmet an chest pad so they use the big metal guy

: 'they are all jerks with no feelings' al was thinking to himself.

"Good job on getting on the team guys." Roy said. "you too winry….. you will be a cute cheerleader with that mini skirt and all…. Maybe you can distract the other team for us by……(hit in the head by riza) owwwwwwwwwwww… never mind good luck winry"ed said

roy chuckles to himself

al is looking around confused "what does he mean distract them…tell me……RIZA……ROY" al was confused. "nevermind al" roy and riza said in almost unison. "Ed if you ever think like that again I'll….. arghhhhh……………….BONK" winry was screaming at the top of her lungs. "OWWWWWWWWWW… what the hell was that for?" ed yelled with an extremely BIG bump on his head from winry's pink wrench. "I never got to hit you for that….. riza did! So ed.. payback is a bitch isn't it?" winry said. " damn right it is… mumbles and so is a certain someone with a pink wrench." Ed said/mumbled. "you can just shove it…….. 'shrimp cocktail!'" winry yelled.

oO al had a look on his face that stated he was REALLY confused.

(1 hour later)

"Eeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd!" al shrieked "whaaaaattt?" ed replied while walking up to al's room. "what" he said again. "ummm…… can we get a KITTEN!" al shrieked like a girl. "leme sleep on it and……NO, I changed my mind, NO CATS!" ed screamed. "whyyyyyyy not?" al yelled. "because they hurt………(flashback starts here) 'al we are going to be late hurry up, whats taking soo long?' ed had yelled. 'I found a kitten….. wanna pet it?' al asked. 'if it will get you to hurry up then why the hell not.' (a few seconds later) 'owwwwwww get this mutant thing off of me! Get 'em offfffffff! what is –owww- wrong with –scratch-…this…..damn -owwww-… thing?' ed yelled (flashback ends) "you just didn't know how to handle cats that's it!" al said " yah whatever its still no." ed said. "yah well…….. that was like two years ago(not really that long ago)… and the kitten probably just thought you were a scratching post because you were so shrimpy and short!" Al said really pissed off. -- ed was really pissed " I kind of regret bringing him back…… but then I wouldn't have a suit of armor to protect me from bullets!" ed thought to himself!

ok that's the chap. I really hope you like remember I need 2 reviews to post ch.3 ttyl! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

I do not own FMA or WALMART or fancy felines not sure if it's a real store so don't sue me! Plz R&R

Al, ed, and winry walk in to pet shop "so big brother what made you change your mind?" al said. Winry laughed and looked at ed's head that had another huge bump on it. " you'de never guess" ed said and looked at winry's wrench. They all decided that they were going to get the calico kitten that was the runt of the litter and call in Edward Jr. all but ed loved the name!

(Back at the house)

Ed! we need kitty liter and a litter box and food and……. TOYS, lots of toys!" al said

"wudda ya want me to do about it?" ed said. "ummmmmmm….. anyone up for WALMART?" al yelled

Riza and winry looked at each other, "how about the mall? You can go to fancy felines! (not a real storeI don't think) that way riza and I can go shoppin!" winry said.

Al, ed and roy look at each other -.- -.- -.-

"ok its settled! The mall it is!" winry said.

"were the hell is this store now?" ed said really pissed off after walkin for an hour. (REALLY REALLY big mall)

Riza and winry walk up….."okay we're ready for walmart!" riza said with a handful of bags " I thought you said that there was a fancy felines store here!" ed screamed

"stop making a scene ed." winry said while pulling out her pink wrench and hitting him on the back of his head. "owwwwwww! Fine! Just stop hitting my head with that damn wrench!... your going to make me stupid!" ed said

"haha….. ed I don't think you could get any stupider!" roy said while trying his best not to burst out laughing! "I bet you couldn't get better than a 100 on my quiz!" ed yelled "I bet I could" roy said "fine in the car your on!" ed yelled

"fine!" roy yelled back.

(in the car)

" question #1 how long have I known winry?" ed asked

" ummmm. For ten years" roy said

"NO, since we were like toddlers! Haha u have a 90 already and there are 5 e.c. (extra credit) questions!" ed yelled!

ed kept asking and roy surprisingly got every question correct except one! "arghhh! I cant believe you got them right!" ed screamed in horror. Roy laughed "I told you I could do it! I got a 130 so you lose" roy laughed/said.

That was the chappie I hope you liked it! Keep reading! Lol thank you R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I do not own Full metal alchemist or WALMART so don't sue! Plz R&R

(In WALMART)

"Eeeeeeeeeeeed we need a cart………………and more money!" al screeched

"What if I don't want to get you a cart or more money?...OWWWW ………….. WINRY" ed said/yelled "get him what he wants or you'll get another lump for your collection!" winry screamed " YES MAAM!" ed whimper in a scared voice "Roy, come with me!" riza yelled the two of them went back by the pet department and picked out some food and litter and a litter box and some treats…. They let al pick out the toys "I want that one and that one….ooooo and THOSE over there!" al screeched like a little girl "gosh why do we need ALL of these toys……… it's just a kitten! And there is only one of him!" Ed said to Roy "geesh I don't know…….MAYBE ITS BECAUSE HE IS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER AND THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS!" Roy blared in Ed's face "o yah that's right!sweat drop appears by forehead but umm can you help me pay for all this stuff? I….umm….kind of….umm….don't have a lot of money….and I left my plastic thingy at home" ed said sheepishly "YOU WHAT? I'm not going to pay you know how much money those three are going to spend on that kitten alone, Plus groceries and clothes and accessories? No way, ask riza or winry!" Roy said/yelled "fine but when winry is going to hit me ill tell her you sent me and when riza is going to shoot at me ill tell her that YOU sent me! And that you can deal with it not me cause I can't pay!" Ed screamed

(Talking to winry and riza bout the $$$ crisis)

"I, umm….. Kind of don't have any money with me and I left that plastic thingy I got in the mail at home... Sorry….. do you think you girls could pay and then ill pay you back by letting you go shopping with all the money I owe you?" ed pretty much begged "NO, how about if we don't have to pay rent for a month and we get to go shopping still?" "FINE DEAL, as long as you pay!" Ed said happily/annoyed by winry's rent scheme.

(At home)

"Al get out here…. You bought this stuff you come and help unload it!" Ed yelled getting pretty pissed. "Coming… just a sec" al said while running down the stairs

"Okay guys load me up! Opens his armor and gets loaded up with food, litter, toys beds, scratching mats, scratching posts (not to be confused with ed) and cat nip. is that it guys?" Al asked "yep all 158$ worth of it! Now don't go and open everything right away! I don't want to stub my foot on it during the night! And don't leave everything lying around!" Ed said parentally "yah yah yah blah blah blah I heard ya…. Leave everything lying on the ground!" al laughed ass he mocked his brother while walking up the stairs

(Al's room)

"Kitty! That was my chair! sweat drop on metal forehead at least I got you a scratching post!" al said Al set up a lot of the stuff but not all of it…………… kitty plays on scratching post and jungle gym

Well it is 2 AM and yawn I am pretty tired so ill update chappie. 5 tomorrow! Hope you liked it! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME….. NO FLAMES PLZ. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I do not own fma or ne thing else in that matter! So don't sue me!

(morning)

"yawn morning al, hey winry, riza, roy" ed said sleepily

"good morning gunmetal pipsqueak!" roy said just to piss ed off

" I am not a pipsqueak and don't call me full metal during the summer I have a name you know!" ed yelled

Roy and riza ate their breakfast and drank their tea as they do every morning

Al sat there and talked to winry and ed poured himself a cup of coffee

"ed you now what coffee does to you right?" asked winry

"no but I bet im going to find out pretty quick!" ed said really tired and annoyed by the question

"it stunts your growth, a person like you should drink it Edward!" roy snickered

"what do you mean! Are you all calling me short? Well im not short so just shut up!" ed yelled really pissed off

"no we are just telling you that if you drink that coffee you are just going to get shorter!" said winry

O.o "thanks for letting' me know! ed dumps coffee back into pot" ed said surprised

(later)

"hey ed do you know what I should name the knew kitty?" al asked

" I have mo Idea al, ask winry she's good at stuff like that" ed said

"Okay! ." al said cheerfully

"Winnnry?" al screeched

"what do you want al?" asked winry

"what should I name the kitty ed said that you were good at these type of things?" al said

" well its orange and white right?" she asked

" yah" al said

" how about …….. Pumpkin?" she asked

"but it's a boy!" he whined "that's too girly!"

"ummm………….what about Kyo…. Or peach? She asked

"I like Kyo!" al said "thanks winry im going to go tell everyone his name!"

"no prob al!" winry yelled back

(al ran around telling everybody in the house including the cat)

"that's a good name al who came up with it?" asked riza

"winry did isn't she great!" al said

"lol yah al she is" ed said

(later that day)

"im bored, ne one want to go swimming?" ed asked everyone

Everyone agreed except al

"sorry al do you want to just stay home and play video games?" winry asked

"no………….. I want to go with too!" al said

"but al….. you cant you'll rust!" winry said "you might even sink by filling up with to much water!" winry protested

"let him go…… I can fix him if he rusts!" ed yelled "just hurry up!"

(at the pool)

"ed are you sure this wont break?" al asked

" yah go a head" he said "yah right that thing will probably break hen he bounces on it!" thought to himself

Al walks on to the diving board….. Jumps then instantly falls in the water

Ed bursts out laughing winry riza and roy looked and started to laugh too

"ED I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T BREAK!" al said as he came up "I did but I wasn't for sure!" ed said still laughing but trying hard not to

"I can fix it al don't worry!" (walks up to it and claps his hands together see? All better!

"ed! You are such a jerk sometimes!" al screamed

Im sorry al! it was just to funny I wont do it again! Promise!" ed said

"fine you think I could go down a slide without getting stuck roy?" al asked/said

"yah you'll be fine!" roy said

Okay that was it I hope you liked it please R&R no flames though thankies lol ill try to update but my cousins r coming from Vermont and we have to clean and my uncles memory ride is soon so it may take a while! Byies!


End file.
